All Or Nothing
All or Nothing è una canzone originale cantata alle Regionali 2013 nell'episodio Tutto o niente, il ventiduesimo nonché finale della Quarta Stagione, da Marley Rose e Blaine Anderson, insieme al resto delle Nuove Direzioni. All or Nothing è l'ultima canzone nella scaletta delle Nuove Direzioni per le Regionali del 2013, nonché l'ultimissima canzone della stagione. Marley ha scritto questa canzone di suo pugno per esprimere il suo stato d'animo riguardo il suo essere entrata nel Glee-Club e la voglia di riscattarsi dopo aver causato la sconfitta del suo gruppo alle Provinciali, svenendo sul palco. Lei e Marley si avvicinano al pubblico, duettando. Nel frattempo, Santana si asciuga una lacrima e passa il fazzoletto a Kurt, che sta dietro di lei in lacrime. Terminata l'esibizione, il pubblico si alza in piedi e applaude. Testo della canzone Marley: I can't stay here I am not the girl who runs and hides Afraid of what could be And I will go there I need time, but know that things are always closer Than they seem Now I'll do more than dream, yeah! Marley and Blaine: I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley and Blaine All or nothing All or nothing This is my life I'm not gonna live it twice Marley: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley: Or nothing at all Blaine: I can't give up Can't just let it burn And watch the fire I started turn to dust (Marley: Yeah, yeah) Blaine and Marley: And now, please don't judge me Take my hand and say you'll always wish me well and send me luck Blaine: 'Cause that would Marley and Blaine: Be enough, yeah I'm gonna fly Gonna crash right through the sky Marley: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley and Blaine All or nothing All or nothing Blaine: 'Cause Marley and Blaine: This is my life! I'm not gonna live it twice Marley: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley and Blaine with New Directions: At all! Marley and Blaine: Nothing can stop us now (New Directions: Oooh) There was never a shadow of doubt Marley: That... Blaine with New Directions: I'm (Marley: I'm!) gonna fly (Marley: Gonna fly!) Gonna crash right through the sky Marley with New Directions: Gonna touch the sun (Blaine: Touch the sun) Show everyone (Blaine: Show everyone) That it's Marley and Blaine with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing Blaine: 'Cause Marley and Blaine with New Directions: This is my life! I'm not gonna live it twice Marley with New Directions: There's no in-between (Blaine: No in-between) Take it to extremes (Blaine: To extreme) 'Cause it's Marley and Blaine: All or nothing All or nothing Marley and Blaine with New Directions: At all Marley and Blaine: Yeah! New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Marley and Blaine with New Directions: 'Cause it's all or nothing at all! Marley: Nothing at all! (New Directions: Oooh) Yeah (New Directions: Oooh) Marley and Blaine with New Directions: All or nothing All or nothing At all! Marley and Blaine: All or nothing... Curiosità *Questa è la seconda volta che una canzone originale viene adoperata nella scaletta di una competizione Regionale; le altre sono state Get It Right e Loser Like Me in La nostra canzone, nella Seconda Stagione. *Terza volta in totale che una canzone originale viene adoperata per la scaletta di una competizione canora. Gli altri episodi sono La nostra canzone e New York. Scena extra *Mentre Santana passa il fazzoletto a Kurt ci sarebbe stato un dialogo fra i due che avrebbe specificato che Kurt è ancora innamorato di Blaine ([[Blog utente:Larry Berry/Glee Season 4: Le parole non dette|visualizza discorso]]). Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Originali Categoria:Canzoni Regionali 2013 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four